YuGiOh! xros dimensons
by SaintErmac
Summary: an AU story about a young duelist named garcia and his path to become a champion and to stop the conquest of a dark ruler and his demon lord. involves oc and other peoples oc's from deviantart. does not involve any cannon charecters til later
1. Chapter 1

**Saintermac: so here's my first ever story. A story born out of random sessions with friends and a love for yugioh. Anyway here to help with is disclaimer is Garcia**

**Garcia: So what is it I do again?**

**Saintermac: Just talk about the legal B.S so we can hurry up with the story**

**Garcia: got it. Saintermac doesn't own yugioh, if he did 4kids wouldn't have done the dubs. He, along with people on deviantart own certain character involved. So © to those people. Anyway enjoy and please review**

Year 20XX, Neo metropolis. Two duelists on D-wheels are preparing for a turbo. One of the duelists is a teenager, around 17 and wearing dark brown boots and gloves, along with a dark blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt underneath. He looks over at his opponent and gave a sly smile, his kuriboh like hair slightly covering his dark brown eyes. "Ryo I hope your ready for this" he said as he revved his runner. "Of course I'm ready!" Ryo said as an over excited smile formed on his face "Today will be the day that me and my monsters drown you in defeat." Around the two duelists, large groups of spectators appeared, excited to see a duel. "Garcia make sure you win!" A voice from the crowd yelled out. "Ryo did you get any rare cards from the demon lord to boost your deck?" Another bystander yelled out. "Demon lord? That whole fiend B.S?" The guy next to him asked "Well it's an urban legend" he answered. Ryo began to feel nervous as he was all the people and listened to they're talk of demon lords "They're mocking me..." ryo said as his smile began to fade away. "Don't worry about then" Garcia said trying to boost ryo's confidence "just duel how you want to." Ryo smiled at Garcia's words as the 2 of them began to rev they're runners "DUEL!" The crowd yelled out as both duelists raced off

Garcia: LP 4000 Ryo: LP 4000

Both duelists raced and both drew they're hands. "I'll go first" Garcia said as he was in the lead. "Draw" Garcia called out as he drew another card. He quickly studied his hand "I summon Dark blade [ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500]" he called out as a knight dressed in black and silver armor appeared from the shadows, carrying 2 broad swords "and next I'll equip him with black pendant." He set the card as a dark jeweled pendant formed onto the knight [Dark blade ATK: 1800/ Def: 1500 — ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1500] "Next I'll set two cards and end my turn." He said as he put two cards face down. "My turn" Ryo said as he drew his card "I summon big jaws! [ATK: 1800/DEF: 300]" ryo called out as shark with giant fangs and a blade like fin burst from the track "next I'll equip big jaws with aqua jet" suddenly a pair of jets materialized onto big jaws sides [ATK: 1800/ DEF:300 — ATK: 2800/ DEF: 300] "now big jaws attack dark blade" ryo order as the shark charged at the knight, mauling him to shreds

Garcia: LP 4000— 3500

"I activate black pendant's effect" Garcia said as shards of the jeweled pendent appeared "when the monster equipped with black pendent is destroyed, you lose 500 life points" quickly the shards shot at ryo, stabbing through him

Ryo: LP4000— 3500

Ryo slightly clutched in pain, the solid vision of the shards hurting him. "I set two cards and I end my turn" ryo groaned. As soon as ryo ended his turn, big jaws faded away, due to it's effect. "My turn." Garcia announced as he drew his card. "First I activate the trap, Call of the haunted" as he announced this, a ghostly hand reached into his graveyard "and I'll bring back Dark blade." From the track a hand burst out, like a zombie in a horror movie, the knight crawled his way out as he drew his two swords, wanting revenge on ryo. "Next ill summon axe dragonute [ATK:2000/DEF: 0000" Garcia called out as an armored dragon came down from the sky, drawing a large axe. "Go attack axe dragonute!" Garcia ordered as the beast rushed at ryo. At that moment, the people in the crowd began to leave, knowing full well that ryo had lost. "Wait look!" Someone in the crowd yelled out, pointing at ryo, who was smiling. "I activate my trap card" ryo said as he revealed one of his set cards "A hero emerges!" Ryo announced " it stops your beast from attacking" at the moment, the dragon stopped "it also makes you pick a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can special summon it" ryo said as he held up his hand, consisting of only two cards "now choose" ryo ordered Garcia as he pointed to the card at the right. At that moment, ryo smiled revealing his card. "I summon the Almighty Red eyes black dragon! [ATK:2400/DEF:2000] At that moment a large ball of fire came crashing down onto the track, engulfing the crowd, the track and the duelists in smoke. Once it had cleared, a mighty black dragon appeared. The dragon let out a mighty roar as it's scarlet red eyes looked at Garcia. "I put Dark blade in defense mode" garcia said as his knight got on one knee and crossed his two blades to act as a shield "I end my turn." Ryo smiled "my turn! Draw!" He announced in a cocky tone. "Red eyes attack his pathetic dragon!" Ryo called out as flames began to form inside the dragons mouth " before my creature attacks ill give him a boost" ryo said as he activated a card from his hand "I activate ego boost" ryo called out as the mighty dragon grew bigger, stronger and more demonic [Red eyes ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000— ATK:3400/ DEF: 2000.] The mighty dragon launched a stream of hellish fire onto Garcia's dragon, destroying it.

Garcia: LP 3500— 2400

Garcia groaned in pain as he felt the heat from the dragons attack. "I end my turn" ryo annonced as he raced past Garcia. At that moment the dragon returned back to normal as the crowd began to cheer for ryo. "My turn" Garcia said as he placed his hand on his deck "ryo this is is it, this last turn will determine who is the winner" Garcia said to ryo "I'm putting all my heart and soul into this last draw" Garcia said as he drew his card. Garcia smiled "I summon the tuner monster karakuri watchdog [ATK: 800/ DEF: 1800]" Garcia announced as a robotic watchdog with Gatling guns on it shoulders appeared. Ryo began to laugh at the creature his opponent had summoned "what do you think you can do with that pathetic beast?" Ryo asked. "You'll see" Garcia said. "Now I'll tune my level 4 watchdog and my level 4 dark blade" at that moment dark blade turned into four stars and karakuri watchdog turned into four circles, each one surrounding a star "From two shall come one, and from one shall come great cosmic might! Come forth and become the very soul of the universe! Synchro summon, stardust dragon!" The stars and circles collided together and exploded into a blast of light. In their place was the legendary dragon, stardust dragon [ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000], next I activate this!" Garcia said as he activated his last set card. It was a card called Megamorph. Ryo was scared once he saw the card. "When my life points are lower than yours, my dragons attack doubles. [Stardust dragon: ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 — ATK: 5000/DEF: 2000]. Now stardust dragon attack red eyes, COSMIC FLARE!" The dragon fired a blast of pure energy at red eyes, the dark dragon being burned away.

RYO: LP 3500 — 900

"Next I activate this Double attack" Garcia said as he activated it from his hand. "By getting rid of a creature in my hand that's the same level, my dragon can attack again." He quickly searched his hand and got rid of a level 8 monster called Dark armed dragon "Now me and stardust dragon are going for an overkill!" Ryo was scared as stardust dragon fired another cosmic flare directly at him

Ryo: LP900— 0000.

Ryo stopped in place in defeat; his eyes getting watery until he heard the crowd "way to go ryo!" One person yelled out "amazing!" Another called out. Ryo smiled as Garcia approached him "good duel" he told him, extending his hand out to him "I'm glad to call you my rival" Garcia said smiling "I haven't dueled like that since…." Both ryo and Garcia where quiet, both remembering who was the person who gave garcia duels like today's. "Ryo I have an offer for you" Garcia said breaking the silence "join me and Brian on the team." He said as ryo quickly looked at him, a look of surprise and happiness on his face "YOU MEAN IT?" ryo asked as Garcia nodded. Ryo jumped of his runner and hugged him "thanks aniki" ryo said happily. "I'll make you both proud." He said as the sun was starting to set.


	2. Chapter 2

SaintErmac: sup peoples, saintermac back again. its been a while since ive posted anything. well thats all gonna change. i have a new laptop. so heres chapter 2 of xros dimensons. im actually up to chapter 10 on deviantart. anyway heres ryo to help with the legal bs and stuff

Ryo: uh saintermac doesnt own yugioh. he does own the story and some of the charecters used, several charecters belong to people on deviantart.

At sunset, ryo stood ontop of a small hill where a shrine stood. The shrine looked like an old school duel arena.

"I've made up my mind." Ryo thought to himself as he smiled "I will get my revenge on aniki."

Ryo held his deck to the sky "O powerful Demon Lord, give onto me power so I may defeat aniki!"  
Ryo prayed as he searched his deck.

Down below Garcia, along with several others watched ryo.

"What's he doing?" Garcia asked, still watching ryo.

"You don't know about the urban legend?" The guy next to him asked as garcia shook his head.

"The Demon Lord was rumored to have appeared a few months ago" the guy began to explain "legend has it you pray onto him, he will bless you with rare cards and power."  
They both looked at ryo "The ritual ryo is doing is called The Ultimate Offering" he explained as ryo pulled five cards from his deck

"I guess he was happy when you made hin part of your team." he said

"yeah I see." Garcia said smiling as ryo set onto the shrine his Red eyes black dragon, his red eyes wyvern, big jaws, sea serpent warrior of darkness and his fortress whale.

"Accept my offering, all mighty demon lord!" Ryo finished as the shrine began to glow and the ground shacking.

Everyone except ryo and garcia left as a pyramid sprouted from the ground, ryo rising with the structure.

"Ryo!" Garcia called as he began to run up the stairway of the pyramid to help his friend.

"This couldn't have been here before..." he thought to himself as a large cloud of smoke appeared at the top, four alters at each corner lit on fire.

The smoke began to clear as a man appeared in the center, a large dog with horns next to him.

The man was dressed in a black, gold and red armor, a yellow and black vizor on his face and tattered red cape flowing in the wind, revealing a sword on his back. He pulled out the blade and quickly stabbed it through an unconscious Ryo's collar, lifting the teen and placing him on the demon dogs back.

"Ryo!" Garcia said as he looked at the armored fiend "give him back!" He demanded as the being looked down at him.

The demon dog growled at garcia, as it's master lifted his hand ordering his pet to be silent.

"If this is what you desire..." The being began as he put his sword away, a duel disk forming on his right hand. "Then we shall settle this in a duel!"


	3. Chapter 3

The demon lord smiled as the demonic hound next to him set ryo on the ground. The Demon lord got ontop of the hellhound as the beast jumped from the top of the pyramid. As the beast and it's master fell down to the earth below, the beast began to shift into a D-wheel. Garcia watched in awe and horror as the demonic duelist landed infront of him. "Is this guy serious?" Garcia thought as he looked at the demon lord "or is really from the urban legend?" The demon lord began to laugh as he activated his duel disk. "If you want the pathetic duelist, you'll have to win and take him back, as that is the way of dueling." Garcia's eyes filled with rage as he heard the demon lord insult ryo "ryo pathetic?!" Garcia yelled at the fiend. "Quit screwing with me! As if I would ever consider my friend as a pathetic duelist!" The demon lord smile became more demonic as he pulled out his blade "Friend? well then..." the fiend said as he stabbed his sword into the ground. "If your serious about winning your friend back, then you'd be willing to bet your soul, human duelist." "Offer my soul?" Garcia thought, wondering if the duelist was serious. "…fine, I'll take your challenge, and once I win, ill take that vizor your hiding behind and rip it off your face!" Once garcia accepted the challenge, flames erupted from the spot where the blade was stabbed, the fire circling the pyramid "we shall settle this in a turbo duel around my sanctuary, one round, one shot, one kill" once the dueling fiend uttered those words, garcia got on his runner. Once the two where ready they looked at each other "DUEL!" both called out racing at top speed

DEMON LORD: LP 4000 GARCIA: LP 4000

as the two raced, Garcia looked at his opponent "is he seriously riding his Dog?" Garcia thought as he remembered watching the dog shift into the duel runner. Garcia raced ahead as he turned the first corner "I'll go first!" He announed, as he drew his hand plus a sixth card. Once garcia drew his card, he felt a sudden pressure of unholy energy "what was that pressure just now?" Garcia asked himself, looking at the demon lord. "What wrong? It's your turn is it not?" The demon said in an insulting tone "First I'll summon gogogo golem in defense mode" once he called this out a warrior of stone burst from the track, it's large hand opened to act as a shield "Next I activate the spell card reverse thunder!" Garcia set the card as lighting shot from gogogo golem into the sky, striking the demon directly "for every monster i control, you lose 500 LP's" DEMON LORD: LP 4000 — 3500.

The demon called out in pain as garcia looked back at him, smiling at the damage he caused to the fiend "I set a card face down and end my turn" garcia said still in the lead "I've set up a good defense and even manages to draw first blood." Without notice, the demon lord raced next to him, as the fiend removed his vizor. As he did, he revealed his dark crimson eyes "what are you so afraid of?" the fiend asked as garcia felt a piercing darkness as he felt the demons gaze look into his very soul. "Afraid of…?" Garcia thought as fear began to grow inside of the depths of his soul. The demon lord put his vizor back on "oh well it comes as no surprise of your fear, my turn draw" the demon called out drawing his card "when I have on my side of the field, I can special summon this, evil hero infernal prodigy ( Atk:300 Def:600)!" He called out as a human looking demon, wearing a skin tight demonic armor appeared "next I offer my fiend as a sacrifice so I may summon, evil hero malicious edge (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800) the demon disappeared into a burst of black fire A warrior dressed in black appeared, his body covered in shards of metal appeared, drawing his wolverine like claws. "Now attack my malicious edge!" The fiend ordered as the evil hero slashed at the golem " I activate my golems effect" garcia said as the stone warrior protect itself " once per turn, gogogo golem is protected fron being destroyed" garcia smiled in relief, but the demon lord smiled "when malicious edge attacks a defence monster, I inflict piercing damage." The evil hero jumped into the sky and pounced on garcia, who braced himself for impact, shielding himself with his left arm. The demon hero slashed at garcias arm, the claws stabbing into it, as it began to bleed. Garcia yelled in pain "w...what just happened?" Garcia asked himself "this impact.. it isn't part of the solid vison... what the hell am I fighting?" GARCIA'S LP: 4000— 2600.

Garcia looked back at the demon lord and his evil hero as both had evil smiles on they're faces "D..don't tell me I'm really in a duel for my soul" garcia asked himself as he his heart filled with fear. "I end my turn" the demon lord said as he set a card. As garcia was trying to understand his situation, he didn't notice a barrier of flame. Once he snapped back to reality, garcia quickly turned, barley avoiding the fire. "Thank god I avoided the flames" garcia thought in relief as the demon lord burst from the flames, his D-wheel and armor englufed in flames, racing ahead of garcia. The demon lord looked at garcia and smiled "I guess this means your better then that kid who collapsed by mearly being in my presence." "RYO?!" Garcia thought,as he remembered he was dueling for his friend and rival. "That's right I can't lose this, I've got to put all my pride into this draw" garcia thought as he drew his card. He smiled, his faith rewarding him. "I summon the level 2 tuner fabled raven (Atk:1300/Def:100)" he said as a pale skinned fiend, dressed as a raven appeared. "Demon lord!" Garcia called out as the demon duelist looked at him "even though this monster is a fiend like you, its a symbol of hope and of bonds between friends" garcia said as he remembered the person who gave him raven. "Now I activate ravens effect, for every card I discard, he gains 400 atk and goes up 1 level" he said as he got rid of 2 card (fabled raven: Atk:1300/ Def: 1000— Atk: 2000/Def 1000) now I tune my level 4 raven and my level 4 gogogo giant" once Garcia said this raven turned into 4 black rings and gogogo golem turned into 4 stars "From two shall come one and from one shall come great ! Come forth the very soul of the universe, STARDUST DRAGON!" the stars and circles collided as the legendary stardust dragon (atk 2500/ def 2000) appeared. "Next I activate Banner of courage" once Garcia activated it, a red and blue flag appeared on the back of his runner " my monsters now gains 200 more attack" (Stardust dragon Atk: 2500/ def: 2000 — Atk: 2700/ def: 2000) now Stardust attack malicious edge with cosmic flare!" Garica ordered as the dragon shot a blast of pure energy at the evil hero, burning it away

Demon lord: 3500— 3300

Next I activate this double attack" garcia looked at his hand as he send his dark armed dragon to the grave, as he did, Stardust fired another blast directly at the demon lord

Demon lord: 3300— 600

"I end my turn" garcia said as he felt a sudden weight lifted off his chest. "My turn" the demon lord said as he drew his card "from my hand I activate dark fusion" he said as portal formed in the sky "and I use dark fusion to fuse the gem knight emerald ( Atk: 1800/Def: 1200) and my supramacy sun ( Atk: 3000/ Def: 3000) in my hand!" A knight dressed in a green armor and a large gold and black demon appeared. The two monsters where absorbed into the portal "When the earth rumbles and the being is called the demons wings pull over and reveal the heart of my deck SHOW YOUR TRUE POWER EVIL HERO DARK GAIA!( Atk: ? / Def :0000)." The ground began to shack as pieces of earth began to split apart, magma bursting from the very depths of the earth. The earth and magma formed together, and quickly split apart, in they're place a large demonic being with wings appeared. "Behold your demise, my ace, my very soul, my evil hero dark gaia!" The demon lord ordered as the demons attack rose. "What's going on?!" Garcia demanded to know why gaia was getting stronger. "My evil hero attack is equal to the attack of the monsters I used to summon him (evil hero dark gaia: Atk: 4800/Def: 0000). Now gaia attack stardu—" the demon lord stoped his attack as the front tire of his runner tore apart, damaged from the flames. Ryo slowly got up and saw that the demon lord had stopped.

" That lucky s.o.b" ryo thought as he knew garcia would have lost "if that tire hadent burst, aniki would have lost, thank heavens for the automatic stop rule" ryo learned that rule a while back, during a turbo duel, if a duelist stops for any reason, he/she automatically loses. Ryo passed out again as the demon lord got off his runner as it changed back to the hell hound. "Pandemonium!" The demon called out to his dog, who was tired and had a few injuries. Garcia looked at the demon lord as he, along with his demon dog pandemonium began to disappear "you've won this first round garcia, but I shall return!" He said as he disappeared in a haze of smoke and demon lord reappeared inside what looked like an abandoned building. "how did it go master?" a girl about 17 asked him as he removed his vizor. "he's inproved over the years" the demon said as began to treat the pandemoniums wounds "but i can't let old bonds get in the way. I still want my revenge and I still need to complete my duties for the Dark ruler, but in the meantime i'll simple watch him and strike when the timing is right." he said as he sat in a thrown like chair. The girl sighed in releif, glad her master had returned unharmed.

Meawhile back at the pyramid, Garcia had a confused look on his face "how did he know my name?" He wondered, during the duel he had never told the demon his name and ryo only referenced his as aniki. He kept trying to understand the situation as the ground began to shake, the pyramid collapsing. "RYO!" Garcia realized as he jumped on his runner and raced up the crumbling pyramid. "Ryo!" Garcia called out once he reached the top. He found ryo unconscious and set him on his runner. " just hold on ryo." garcia thought as he raced of the pyramid as it finally fell to the ground. Once they where safely away, garcia checked ryo and saw he was badly injured. "Just hold on." Garcia repeated as he raced to a nearby hospital at top speed. As garcia raced off, he didnt realized that he was being followed. "ATTACK, ANCIENT DESTRUTION!" a voice called out as a ball of black flame almost hit garcia. "WHO"S THERE!" garcia looked around to see who had attacked him as he saw a a dark blue and black duel runner raced towards him, a warrior dressed in black armor and had a large, raven like wings next to raced next to the duelist. the unknown duelist was dressed in the same colors as his runner. "who are you?!" garcia asked as the enemy duelist, as the unknown pointed at garcia "I am Rokkaku, but you will simple call me CZAR" the czar announced in a cocky tone. "Now get ready, because i callenge you to a duel!" the czar announced as the warrior next to him launched another attack. garcia saw the blast coming towards him and quickly placed as card on his duel disk. " I summon dark blade!" the dark knight appeared and quickly slashed at the ball of fire, protecting both garica and ryo. "Good now you've accepted my challenge." czar said as both monsters disappeared, the VS system in the duel runners recognizing that a duel was begining.


	4. Chapter 4

SainterErmac: sup peoples, saintermac back and here with a new chapter. anyway disclaimers and junk on the first chapter.

* * *

EARLIER: rokkaku had arrived to a district in neo metropolis called The Dark law. Compared to the rest of the city, the dark law was the slums, a place for the lower class and the rejects of society. He looked in disgust at it

"How shameful" he thought as he looked around from the top of an old abandoned warehouse "To think such a noble sport such as turbo dueling was born in such slums." As rokkaku looked around he began to notice somebody on a D-wheel racing nearby.

"Finally a challenge" he said to himself as he finally found a turbo duelist., Rokkaku jumped on his duel runner as a pale being, dressed in black with raven like wings appeared behind him. He quickly raced off the roof of the building, racing towards his next opponent.

* * *

PRESENT: "I'll go first" garcia said as he drew his hand, plus a sixth card. "I special summon vice dragon by halving it attack and defense (vice dragon ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400— ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1200)" he said as a dark purple dragon with green wings appeared "and next I summon junk synchron" he said as a small warrior dressed in orange and a white scarf appeared.

"Now I tune my level 5 vice dragon with my level 3 junk synchron!"

Vice dragon became 5 white stars and junk synchron became 3 green rings.

"From two shall come one, and from one shall cone great cosmic might! Appear the very soul of the universe, Stardust dragon!"

The rings and circles collided as the mighty stardust dragon appeared (Stardust dragon ATK:2500/ DEF:2000).

Garcia wanted to end this duel as quick as possible, for ryo's well being

"I end my turn."

The czar looked at the dragon, a sly smile forming in his face

"finally a real challenge." The czar said as he drew his sixth card "I activate cyber dragons effect, if all the monsters on the field are on your side, I can special summon cyber dragon (ATK:2100/ DEF: 1600)."

A large metallic serpentine dragon appeares onto the track, roaring at stardust "next I activate the spell card Fiends sanctuary" once he activated the spell, a small metal being appeared.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked czar, wondering where the metal being appeared from.

"Fiends sanctuary gives me a metal fiend token (ATK: 0000 DEF: 0000). Now I sacrifice the metal fiend token to summon another cyber dragon"

another serpentine dragon appeared, baring his fangs at stardust

"now I overlay my two dragons to XYZ summon adreus, keeper of Armageddon (ATK:2600/DEF:1700) !"

The two dragons turned into spheres of yellow light as a galaxy like portal opened in the sky above. The portal absored the spheres as from the portal, the raven winged being from before appeared, this time surronded by two black orbs.

"Now adreus attack, Apocalypse slash"

adreus had a wicked smile as a blood crimson blade formed in his right hand. Adreus flew at Stardust, slashing at the mighty dragon, cutting it in two.

GARCIA LP: 4000— 3900.

"I end my turn by setting one card face down."

Garcia looked at the czar, surprised at the fact he managed to destroy his mighty dragon.

"Draw" garcia called out as he drew a new card.

"I activate monster reborn and I resurrect my stardust dragon" garcia said as stadust returne

"next I activate megamorph" stardust began to grow stronger, its power doubling (Stardust: ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000— ATK: 5000/ DEF: 2000). The mighty dragon roared as garcia pointed at adreus

"stardust finish his monster and this duel!"

Stardust listened to his masters request and fired at adreus.

"Not so fast I activate Gravity bind!" Czar said as an electric grid appeared on the track, stardust's cosmic flare fading away.

"How did you—" garcia was cut off by czar.

"Gravity bind stops all monsters level 4 and higher from attacking" he said as gracia had a pissed off look on his face

"I end my turn" garcia knew he couldn't attack but he also knew czar couldn't attack him without destroying Stardust first. All he had to do was hold on until they reached the hospital.

"My turn" czar said as he drew a card

"I activate adreus's effect" he said as Adreus absorbed one of the black orbs into his chest

"now Adreus use ancient destruction!"

he said as the raven winged demon fired a blast of ash colored flames at stardust, instantly destroying the dragon.

"How did you—" once again the czar cut him off

"it's adreus's effect, once per turn I can sent one of adreus's overlay units to the grave to destroy one monster on the field. Now adreus attack directly ARMAGEDDON SLASH"

adreus flew at top speed at garcia, stabbing him with the blood colored blade

Garcia LP: 3900— 1300.

Garcia groaned in pain as adreus returned to his place next to the czar. They we're halfway to the hospital, they only need to cross a bridge and ryo would be okay.

"My turn" garcia said as he drew his card

"I summon marauding captain" he said as a blonde haired knight carrying two swords appeared

"and thanks to my knights effect I'll special summon junk synchron from my hand"

the orange warrior appeared next to the knight as the knight turned into three stars and junk synchron turned into three green rings. "With my two warriors, I synchro summon Gravity warrior (Atk:2100/ Def: 1000)!"

The stars and circles collided as warrior with the head of a lion, dressed in a metallic blue and black armor appeared.

"Next I equip my warrior with lighting blade!" garcia said as a blade made of electricity appeared in gravity warriors hands (gravity warrior ATK:2100/ DEF: 1000 —ATK: 2900 — DEF:1000) and then I activate my warriors effect for every monster on your field, my warrior gain 300 atk (ATK: 2900— 3200) now I activate my regeki bre—"

Befor garcia could finish his order, he noticed ryo had slipped off the runner, floating in the river down below. "RYO!" garcia cried out as he jumped of his runner and jumped into the river to save ryo.

The czar laughed as he stopped his runner, smiling at his victory. He walked over to Garcia's runner and looked at his set cards. They where rageki break and spear shield. Rageki break would have destroyed gravity bind and spear shield would have given gravity warrior 700 more attack and defence. "What a waist" czar said as he looked in Garcia's graveyard and took Stardust dragon away

"such power in such a weak deck" he said as he walked to his runner, taking Stardust with him.


	5. Chapter 5

SaintErmac: yo its mac again, this time with chapter 5. before we start, here are a list of people who's OC's im using. note all these are deviantart accounts, since none of them have an account on this site. so heres the list

MK: Mkbuster

rei parker: SakanaXsoiXmimiru

Chell: Angemfire

and of course

Demon lord, rokkau, ryo: me

so anyway plz enjoy and review. m'kay bye

* * *

"Come on we're gonna be late MK!" A spiky, blonde haired girl wearing a white blazer said in an over excited tone as she raced around the hallways

"I don't see what all excitement is about Chell." MK said nonchalantly, his black hair slightly covering his closed eyes as he stuck his hands inside the pockets of his coat.

"DON'T SEE THE EXCITEMENT!" she said overexcited "SOMEONE'S CHALLENGED REI FOR THE TITLE OF QUEEN OF QUEENS!" she said as MK opened his eyes a little.

"you've been eating sugar again, haven't you?" He asked her as she gave him a pissed off look. She was about to say something until the two heard cheering coming from the Queens duel arena.

"COME ON LETS GO!" Chell said as she grabbed mk's arm, running at top speed, dragging him with her. They arrived to a crowded arena as they saw two girls on the duel field. One was a freshmen duelist named sarah, who had only 2600 LP's left and had alexandrite dragon (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 100), Gene warped warwolf (ATK:2000/DEF: 100) and Harpies brother on the field (ATK:1800/DEF: 600). Meanwhile on the opposite side of the field stood, stood Rei parker, a third year student who had earned the title "Queen of queens" by defeating the best of the best in the queens dorm. She had only 800 LP's, no monsters to defend her and 2 cards set down. "Today you reign will fall and I shall become the new queen!" Sarah said in a cocky tone as she pointed at rei

"Now harpies brother finish the queen off!" Sarah ordered as the winged male flew high into the sky and shot down at her, his claws ready to finish her A sly smile formed on rei's face as she activated one of her set cards

"I activate Negate attack!" Once she activated it, a force field appeared, absorbing the winged beasts attack "Now your others monsters cannot attack." Rei announced in a sly tone.

"I end my turn." Sarah said, disappointed she could not finish the queen.

"My turn" rei said as she drew her card "I summon beast king barbaros [Atk:3000/Def: 1200]." A large beast appeared, half panther, half lion and half man, carrying a spear in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Wait how did you summon him?" Sarah asked, the beast king was level 8, usally needing 2 tributes to summon. Rei looked at the freshmen "I can summon barbaros without tributes but at a cost." Rei said as the beast king began to grow weak "my king's attack becomes 1900" (beast king barbaros: Atk: 3000— 1900/ Def: 1200). Sarah smiled at the now weakened king, her beasts still stronger. "Now I activate the trap card Skill Drain!" Rei said as all the creatures on the field were surrounded by a dark aura.

"What's going on?!" Sarah asked rei, who had a look of victory on her face

"skill drain negates the effect of all creatures on the field" rei said as sarah had a confused look on her face "but my monsters have no effects" she said as rei looked at barbaros

"no but he does" rei said as barbaros regained his strength (Atk: 1900—3000/ Def: 1200)

"but I'm not done yet" rei said as searched her deck "I banish my red eyes black dragon, my blue eyes white dragon, and my stardust dragon!" She annonced as the spirits of the dragons appeared behind her "and now I special summon malefic red eyes black dragon, malefic blue eyes white dragon, and malefic stardust dragon!" She said as the 3 dragons appeared. Usally theyre could only be 1 malefic on the field but due to skill drain the dark dragons flooded the field. "Now blue eyes attack Alexandrite!" Rei ordered as her malefic dragon fired a blast of pure energy at Sarah's dragon.

Sarah LP: 2600— 1600

"Now malefic red eyes attack her warwolf!" The armored dragon shot a burst of hellish flames, buring away the beast

Sarah LP: 1600—1200

"Stardust destroy harpies brother!" She ordered her as he dragon fired a dark cosmic blast, the winged beast destroyed

Sarah LP: 1200— 600

Rei smiled as she looked at barbaros "lets finish this old friend" she said as the beast king looked down at her, nodding. "Beast king barbaros attack directly! Charge of the beast king!" Rei called out as Barbaros charged at sarah, stabbing her with his spear

Sarah LP: 600— 0000

The crowd cheered as Rei's title was protected. Chell raced over to rei "CONGRATULATIONS!"she said over excited as rei smiled "Thanks chell." She said as mk appeared next to her "congratulations" he said as his phone began to ring. He checked it and looked at rei "someone just texted me that the czar's in dark law district." He said as both rei and chell looked at him "was the king with him?" Rei ask. She had dueled the king in her sophomore year at royals academy and lost, since that day rei has wanted a rematch to fix her pride as a duelist. He looked at her and shook his head "no reports of the king, but if the czar's they're, there is a good chance he's there too." Theyre was a brief moment of silence between the three as they all looked at each other, each one having come up with the same plan.

Meanwhile at the hospital, garcia waited outside of a medical room as a doctor stepped out of the room. Garcia looked at him "is ryo going to be okay?" He asked, worried about his friend. "He'll be alright, he's just suffering from a mild concussion" he said as he recalled how ryo and garcia arrived,both soaking wet "what exactly happened to you two last night?" He asked garcia, as images of the previous night flooded Garcia's mind. "I have to go fix my runner." He said as an excuse not to answer the question "young man you should rest." The doctor insisted as gacia left the room. Once outside of the hospital, garcia began to work on his runner as he remembered the duel with the czar. He wondered why he couldn't defeat him and wondered why the czar would take his stardust. "Was it to steal the heart if my deck? Or to make me weaker? or did he simply take it just because he could?" as he wondered about the czars actions, his grew frustrated as he flipped a nearby table with some tools on it and kicked a tool box. "I swear czar..." garcia said out loud, anger in his voice "if we ever meet again, I will defeat you, take back my stardust and my pride!" Garcia said as he heard clapping coming from behind "bravo sir, bravo." Garcia looked behind him and saw a man with dark brown hair in a black suit standing they're "very convincing performance." The stranger said laughing a bit. Garcia clutched his fist, wondering who this man was "Who are you?" He barked at the stranger as the mysterious man looked at him "pardon my manners, my name is alex. Alex DeLarge. I work for the rokkaku corporation and I am here to personally invite you to to the metropolis racing grand prix." DeLarge said as he reached into his suit and pulled out an ivory colored invitation Garcia looked at him "what does this have to do with me?" He asked. "It's simple isn't it?" DeLarge said looking at garcia "you curse defeat and yet yearn for victory" he began to explain "your just the type of pure soul that would be perfect for this tournament" he said as garcia began to lose intrest. "Plus you'll gain a shot to duel the czar. After all it is his familys corporation hosting this tournament." He said as garcia turned around quickly. "Join or don't" DeLarge said as he looked at Garcia "it makes no differance to me. Now choose." DeLarge said as a sinister smiled formed on his face.


End file.
